lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla.exe
Hi, my name is Steve. I'm a total Godzilla fan, much like everyone else. I like the newer Godzillas, but I don't mind the classics either. I've never played any spooky or haunted games like NES Godzilla or anything, and I'm not sure I want to after what has happened. It all started when I was playing Godzilla Unleashed on my Wii, when my mailman came and put an envelope on my front door. I opened it, and there was a disk for books and note from my buddy Joe. But what was weird was how it tasted. It was sloppily writeen, like he wrot it in a hurry. Here's what it said: "Steve, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too OP for me, needs nerf..... Please Steve, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... ''Joe" '' Well that was certainly weird. Even though Joe IS my best friend, I was peeked with curiosity and looked at the disk. It had "GODZILLA.EXE" written on it. It wasn't in Joe's handwriting, so he must have gotten it from someone else. I put the disc into my computer to see what it contained. I didn't stop to think it could have a virus or anything because I'm a moron. I didn't think a simple gaming disc could anything bad to him right? Oh how right I was. I started the game, and it was the first Godzilla game. The NES one, all those older Godzilla games don't count. I thought this was kool becuase as I said before, I like the classic Godzilla games, but I don't have the first one. Yeah, that totaly makes sense. Anyway, I hit start, even though I was on a computer, and the screen changed for a split second. I could still see the entire thing in great detail though. The screen showed the Godzilla image from the Japanese version of the game, but he had black and red HYPER RELISTIC eyes. All the next was blood red and the "1988 Toho Co., Ltd" now said "666 Toho Co., Ltd". I passed it off as a glitch. Anyway, I continued on with the game, and noticed that it had the character selection screen from Sonic Godzilla 3. The available characters were Mothra and *Gasp* Gigan and King Ghidorah! You couldn't play as either of those two in a classic Godzilla game! Now I KNEW something was off. I selected Mothra and went about a normal level from the NES game, but with no enemies in it. Eventually, I found some, but they were already dead. On closer inspection of their 8-bit pixelated corpes, I found out they had been killed in overly detailed and gory ways. I kept walking (or flying) until I came across Godzilla. His back was turned and his eyes were closed. I was about to go up to him, but Mothra shook her head, as if to say we shouldn't go any closer. I ignored this warning like the idiot I was. Mothra went closer ot Godzilla, and as she did, evernthig slowed down, and this loud static showed up. Right as Mothra was about to touch Godzilla, his eyes opened. They were hte same red and vlack hyper realistic eys from the title screen! The screen cut to grey, and I heard a Kefka laugh, and some text game up. It said "HeLlo. WaNt To pLaY A gAmE?" *Gasp* This was no ordinary spooky game. It was a shitty Sonic.exe ripoff! When the game came back on, Mothra was in a hellish landscape, and everything was HYPER RELOSTC and on fire to. I figured this must be a Godzilla NES Creepypasta ripoff to. Anyway, I kept mocing to the right with Mothra, becuae I really had no other choice. It WAS an nes game after all. After a while, the spooky eyed Godzilla showed up, and he was FLYING. Actually flying, not like Godzilla vs Hedorah, but more like Mechagodzilla in Godzilla CD. He chased Mothra for a while, until Mothra gave up and began crying because apparently she was a wuss in this game. Godzilla then appeared, and lungged at Mothra. I hear a HYPER REALITXIC scream as the screen wnet black. I heard the Kefka laugh again. "YoU'rE Too SLow" "You're too unoriginal" I said to the scren. I was taken back to the character select screen, and selected Gigan. I was taken to a JPEG bloody backround that was ebeing passed off as a stage. I moved forward witg Gigan, until I had an idea. Wat if I turn around anf go left? I tried that, but Gigan fell off a clif and has an acid trip. I was sent back toe the beggining og the stage. "Nevermind" I said. I went right, when all of a sudden, A GODZILLA POPPED OUT. I attempted to attack Godzilla, but he dissapeared. Then Godzilla appeared behind Gigan, and I tried again. He dissapeared again, only to pop back up where he was before. This repetitive nonsens caried on for a little wile, until Gigan collapesed in defeat. Like Mothra, he gave up because ge was a wuss. The spooky Godzilla appeared, and got Gigan to. The scren whent black, and I heard teh HYPER RELICTIC screem and the Kefka laugh again. This was starting to get repetitive. "YoU cAnT RUN" Definitley an NES Godzilla ripoff. I was taken back to theb titel screen, and the onyl one left was King Ghidorah. Mothra and Gigan were now in the TV screens, wuth their eys all spokified like Godzilla. In the third TV screeen, I saw Sonic.exe. "Wtf?" I wondered. "Now that's lazy editing". I thought. I selected King Ghidorah, and noticed something else. this wasn't the King Ghidorah sprite from the original NES game, it was the one from the creepypasta! Ths had to be a hack! I selected King Ghidorah anyway because I'm an idiot. I ended up in some stage from some Sonic game. Yeah, I'm really not into Sonic, much like everyone else. Have I mentioned that all the music is backwards and spooky? I mean, if it's not stolen from some other game. Anway, I movied forard with King Ghidorah, and wents doen som starirs I had found along the way. I kept on going until the spooky Godzilla showed up and killed me. I heard the static and the Kefka laugh again, both of which were louder than before. The game than cut to the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. It was so scary I peed my pants. On the screen was a HYPER RELAITBCSITIC Godzilla with the balok ond red bleding eyes from before, staring right into my soul wit a demoicn look on his face. Along with this were three words wirtin in HYPER RELITSITC BLOOOOOOOOD. They said: I. AM. GOD. The scteen satyed like that for eaxtly 10 miinutes I was super scared, then the scary Godziila lunged at me befor ethe screen wnet to balck. Then I heard someone behind me. "Kep this interesting for me Steve" I turned arounf, and to my horror, on the front of my bed, was a bloddy Godzilla plushy with blach bleding eyes. I was so spooked.Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Cliche Madness Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Satire